As a weapon, a bow and arrow can be extremely effective. It is known to be used for hunting; whether the target is an animal for food, or another human being for conflict. The firearm is a replacement for the bow and arrow. However, a bow and arrow are still used, more for hunting than human conflict.
While the bow is the propelling device, the arrow is the launched missile. The arrow has a shaft and a head. The arrowhead is designed to penetrate the target. The shaft is designed to hold the arrowhead at one end thereof; while the other end fits on the bowstring, and has feathers or guidance devices mounted adjacent thereto.
In hunting, it is desired that an arrowhead inflict a fatal wound on an animal. This requires a great deal of skill on the archer's part and a great deal of good fortune. If the arrowhead does not hit the game at just the right point, a fatal wound will not result, and the hunter will not have meat. The arrow can be deflected from a fatal wound by bone or other parts of the animal. The animal may then escape the hunter's view, and the desired effect of recovering the animal for food cannot be accomplished.
There are arrowheads designed to ensure the chance of providing a quick fatal wound to the animal. With this quick and fatal wound, very little animal suffering will occur, and the meat will be obtained. There are various types of modifications to achieve this desired result.
One standard hunting arrowhead is a broadhead. Such an arrowhead has great penetrating power. However, the structure is not streamlined, which interferes with the arrow flight. If the penetrating power of broadhead can be obtained, with maintained, desirable flight characteristics, great advantages can be obtained.
Such modifications have an adverse effect on the true flight of the arrow. The head and the shaft of the arrow are required to have a shape, which does not interfere with the arrow in flight. Thus, the additions to the head or the shaft must not interfere with the arrow flight.
It is also difficult to fit the arrowhead onto the appropriate shaft. If the arrow does not fit properly on the appropriate shaft, the desired results cannot be obtained. Thus, it is desired to have the arrowhead fit on the arrow at the appropriate position, it is also desired to have the arrow be effective.
One prior art device for overcoming these problems involves putting additional blades on the arrowhead. The additional blades secured to the arrows or arrowheads of the prior art, interfere with the streamlined effect of the arrow, cause the arrowhead to slow down and not fly efficiently, and lack the required effect when the arrow strikes the target or game.
Thus, these items of improved penetration and minimized flight interference must be obtained. These requirements appear to contradict each other. Therefore, it is clearly advantageous to maximize both aspects, in order to have an improved arrowhead on an arrow shaft.